


Umbra Prompt (Extended Vers.)

by itsOzzie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie
Summary: Nora is afraid of the dark, ironically.
Kudos: 2





	Umbra Prompt (Extended Vers.)

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded version of my Umbra/Nora and Amaya prompt on my prompt Tumblr (@swamprompts) because I got attached to it.

It was a tiring night for the B-team on the Waverider, which coincidentally left all their significant others out on the field overnight, and Sara practically begged Ava to go to bed and not worry about them. Luckily for Ava and Zari, John and Sara had a habit of cheating death, but unfortunately for Amaya, Nate was a hemophiliac whether or not he could steel up, and Nora?

Well, it was dark in Ray's quarters when she was alone. She was prone to nightmares lately and was...well, she was afraid of the dark. She could still see and feel Mallus lingering in the shadows on bad nights and she let her fear get the better of her. That night the sheets were cold without Ray and it only freaked her out more in the silent umbra so she got up, planning on pacing around the ship for fifteen minutes just to get some air, but instead found Amaya sitting at the table by the fabricator stirring a cup of tea.

"What are you doing up?" Nora whispered as Amaya's spoon hit the inside of the mug.

Unlike the other two I can never not worry about Nate," she replied, trying to smile a little. "Yourself?"

Nora didn't know why but she made herself a spot across from Amaya. "Um, it's stupid, actually, I don't--" she attempted to change the subject but Amaya's motherly instinct kicked in now that she saw Nora in full light.

"It can't be that stupid, you look ill."

Nora sighed, deciding to tell her. "Sometimes I get nightmares about everything I did and I can't go to sleep, but I can't stay awake without thinking...something's out to get me."

"Mallus?"

"It's that obvious?"

Amaya nodded as Nora continued. "And I know it doesn't change what I did and that I'm a terrible person, but..." she shrugged.

You're not terrible," Amaya reassured.

What?" Nora mumbled, voice a little shaky.

"You were, but you're changing for the better and I'm proud to have that changed person as a friend."

"We're...friends?" Nora questioned hesitantly, now with tears dripping down her face.

"Of course," Amaya assured yet again. "Now let me have Gideon make you some tea to help you calm down and then I can stay with you if it makes you feel better."

Yeah," Nora said, voice cracking. "It would."

Amaya reached her hand out to brush against Nora's fingers to try and provide some form of comfort. All she got was a silent shiver from the other woman. 

“You're freezing, Nora.”

Nora just nodded before dipping her head from view. Amaya sighed at this, taking the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and draping it over Nora’s. Nora took a breath in, the contemplation of whether or not to close her eyes delaying her response.

“It smells nice...your blanket.”

“Keep it,” Amaya offered, grabbing the other mug of tea from the fabricator and placing it in front of Nora.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, of course.”

The pair fell silent again as Nora sipped from her mug rather slowly, continuing to internally debate whether or not she was willing to close her eyes in a way that was starting to show on her face. Still, she did feel better, and Amaya was right there with her.

“You're okay. The lights are on. He can't hurt you when it's so bright.”

The lights at all the hospitals were always bright before she inevitably got locked in isolation because they all thought she was crazy.

Suddenly Amaya was watching Nora choke on her breath with a cough.

“Nora!”

Eventually, she responded to her name in a hoarse whisper. “You don't think I’m insane, do you?”

"No, I think you went through what nobody should've."

Nora's breath shook. "Thank you...for all this."

Amaya smiled, standing from the table and not bothering with the now soiled and empty mugs. "Anytime," she said, freezing for a moment and staring at the tears lingering in Nora's eyes. "I'm headed to bed, would you wanna come back to my quarters?"

"Uh, yeah."

Amaya stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Nora's waist. "I'm turning the lights off now, okay?"

Nora nodded, but Amaya couldn't help but notice how Nora had still looked around nervously as the room went dark. Next thing she knew, she had given up her bed for her.

"Your blankets are so warm."

"Good, I'm glad."

* * *

When Ava woke up that morning, the one thing she could think about was the mission. And Sara. Oddly, though, when she started heading to the main room to check on the away team, she found two mugs sitting on the dining table she could've sworn weren't there last night.

"Gideon? Where did these cups come from?"

"Miss Jiwe and Miss Darhk were up late last night, Captain Sharpe."

Ava's call to Gideon led Zari to stumble out of the bathroom with makeup half done, but before she could say anything Ava was already on the move again, this time to Amaya's quarters, and when the door unlocked Ava found a second strange sight in two minutes. Amaya was asleep in the chair beside her bed, which Nora had taken. Ava soaked in the sight for a moment as Zari came up beside her.

"What's going on in there?"

Ava shook her head in response. "Let them rest."


End file.
